poketugafandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Lista de Episódios Saga Advanced Generation
Abaixo podem ver a lista dos episódios da Saga Advanced Generation. Foram exibidos, pela primeira vez, no Japão entre 21/11/2002 e 14/09/2006 e nos EUA entre 15/03/2003 e 03/03/2007. Referente a Portugal foi exibido algures entre 2005 e 2008, na SIC. Durante os seus 192 episódios, podemos acompanhar a jornada de Ash Ketchum pela região de Hoenn, e ainda a sua passagem pela Fronteira de Batalha de Kanto. Durante a jornada é acompanhado pelo seu velho amigo Brock, e ainda pela treinadora e coordenadora novata May e pelo seru irmão Max. Na dobragem portuguesa, assim como na inglesa, a saga é composta por quatro temporadas. Liga Hoenn Advanced Gym! VS !|2004|15/Nov/2003|05/Dez/2002}} , A Lot of Danger! Capture in Woods!!|2004|22/Nov/2003|12/Dez/2002}} and the ! 's First Battle!!|2004|22/Nov/2003|19/Dez/2002}} ! Goodbye to the Troublemakers!!|2004|29/Nov/2003|26/Dez/2002}} ! Protect the Giant Tree!!|2004|29/Nov/2003|09/Jan/2003}} VS ! Strike of Death!!|2004|06/Dez/2003|16/Jan/2003}} Mansion!?|2004|06/Dez/2003|23/Jan/2003}} and ! Mystery of Evolution!!|2004|13/Dez/2003|06/Fev/2003}} and the Three Sisters of the Flower Shop!|2004|20/Dez/2003|13/Fev/2003}} Magnificent Battle!!|2004|27/Dez/2003|20/Fev/2003}} !?|2004|03/Jan/2004|27/Fev/2003}} Gym! Nosepass's Secret Weapon!!|2004|10/Jan/2004|13/Mar/2003}} !!|2004|17/Jan/2004|20/Mar/2003}} and Peeko the !|2004|24/Jan/2004|27/Mar/2003}} 's Island!!|2004|31/Jan/2004|03/Abr/2003}} Gym! The Surfing Gym Leader Enters!|2004|07/Fev/2004|10/Abr/2003}} VS ! Which is Which!?|2004|14/Fev/2004|17/Abr/2003}} , , !|2004|14/Fev/2004|24/Abr/2003}} Enters!|2004|21/Fev/2004|01/Mai/2003}} ! Cross the River!|2004|28/Fev/2004|08/Mai/2003}} !|2004|13/Mar/2004|15/Mai/2003}} Tribe!|2004|03/Abr/2004|22/Mai/2003}} VS ! Secret Base Battle!|2004|17/Abr/2004|29/Mai/2003}} and ! The Final Evolution!|2004|24/Abr/2004|05/Jun/2003}} !|2004|01/Mai/2004|12/Jun/2003}} ! In a Storm!|2004|08/Mai/2004|19/Jun/2003}} Gym Rematch! Surfing Battlefield!|2004|15/Mai/2004|26/Jun/2003}} ! Intensive Pokémon Contest Training!!|2004|22/Mai/2004|10/Jul/2003}} Panic!!|2004|22/Mai/2004|17/Jul/2003}} ! The First Pokémon Contest Challenge!!|2004|29/Mai/2004|24/Jul/2003}} !!|2004|29/Mai/2004|31/Jul/2003}} and !|2004|27/Ago/2004|07/Ago/2003}} and Minun! The Mountain Lighthouse!!|2004|27/Ago/2004|14/Ago/2003}} Gym! Electric Shock Battle!!|2004|04/Set/2004|28/Ago/2003}} Advanced Challenge 's New Technique!! Watermelon Field's !|2005|11/Set/2004|04/Set/2003}} and Illumise! Dance of Love!|2005|16/Out/2004|11/Set/2003}} ! Towards the Future!!|2005|18/Set/2004|18/Set/2003}} ! and the Mirage Kingdom!!|2005|25/Set/2004|25/Set/2003}} 's Paradise!|2005|02/Out/2004|02/Out/2003}} Family! 4 VS 4!!|2005|09/Out/2004|09/Out/2003}} and Aromatherapy!|2005|23/Out/2004|16/Out/2003}} ! Rival Confrontation!!|2005|23/Out/2004|23/Out/2003}} and ! Protect !|2005|30/Out/2004|30/Out/2003}} Convention!!|2005|30/Out/2004|06/Nov/2003}} ! Contest Battle!!|2005|06/Nov/2004|13/Nov/2003}} and Minun! Road Assitance!?|2005|06/Nov/2004|20/Nov/2003}} & ! Meadow of !|2005|13/Nov/2004|27/Nov/2003}} VS Again! Mt. Chimney Battle!!|2005|13/Nov/2004|04/Dez/2003}} ! The Hole-Filled Battlefield!?|2005|20/Nov/2004|11/Dez/2003}} ! Beyond the Mountain in search of Happiness!?|2005|27/Nov/2004|25/Dez/2003}} VS !!|2005|27/Nov/2004|08/Jan/2004}} Gym! VS !!|2005|04/Dez/2004|15/Jan/2004}} and ! The Legendary Pokémon Coordinator enters!!|2005|04/Dez/2004|22/Jan/2004}} ! Pokémon Contest!!|2005|11/Dez/2004|05/Feb/2004}} ! Legend of the Sacred Forest!|2005|29/Jan/2005|12/Feb/2004}} ! Heart of !!|2005|05/Feb/2005|19/Feb/2004}} Repelling Strategy!!|2005|12/Feb/2005|26/Feb/2004}} VS !!|2005|19/Feb/2005|04/Mar/2004}} !!|2005|26/Feb/2005|11/Mar/2004}} Gym Crisis! Household Crisis!!|2005|12/Mar/2005|25/Mar/2004}} Gym! The Fifth Badge!!|2005|19/Mar/2005|01/Abr/2004}} and ! Secret Base Battle!!|2005|26/Mar/2005|08/Abr/2004}} VS !?|2005|02/Abr/2005|15/Abr/2004}} !!|2005|09/Abr/2005|22/Abr/2004}} and ! Regaining the !!|2005|16/Abr/2005|29/Abr/2004}} !!|2005|23/Abr/2005|06/Mai/2004}} and the Ruins in the Mist!|2005|30/Abr/2005|13/Mai/2004}} Tournament!!|2005|14/Mai/2005|27/Mai/2004}} 's Lost Object!?|2005|21/Mai/2005|03/Jun/2004}} !|2005|04/Jun/2005|17/Jun/2004}} VS !|2005|11/Jun/2005|24/Jun/2004}} of the !|2005|18/Jun/2005|01/Jul/2004}} 's Feather Carnival!!|2005|25/Jun/2005|08/Jul/2004}} Gym! Battle in the Sky!!|2005|09/Jul/2005|15/Jul/2004}} !!|2005|16/Jul/2005|22/Jul/2004}} Park and !!|2005|27/Ago/2005|05/Ago/2004}} !?|2005|03/Set/2005|12/Ago/2004}} City! and !|2005|03/Set/2005|19/Ago/2004}} Tournament!!|2005|10/Set/2005|26/Ago/2004}} Advanced Battle and ! Seek the Pearl!|2006|17/Set/2005|09/Set/2004}} and the Deep Sea Treasure!|2006|24/Set/2005|16/Set/2004}} ! Evolution Mystery!|2006|01/Out/2005|23/Set/2004}} and ! Space Center Battle!|2006|29/Out/2005|21/Out/2004}} Gym! Solrock and Lunatone!|2006|05/Nov/2005|28/Out/2004}} VS !!|None|None|None}} !!|2006|12/Nov/2005|04/Nov/2004}} ! Fossil Pokémon Appear!!|2006|19/Nov/2005|11/Nov/2004}} !!|2006|03/Dez/2005|25/Nov/2004}} ! 's Flower Arrangement!!|2006|10/Dez/2005|02/Dez/2004}} and Vibrava! Lake of Illusion!|2006|17/Dez/2005|09/Dez/2004}} !|2006|14/Jan/2006|23/Dez/2004}} !|2006|21/Jan/2006|06/Jan/2005}} Gym! Artist of Water - ! (Part One)|2006|28/Jan/2006|13/Jan/2005}} Gym! Artist of Water - ! (Part Two)|2006|28/Jan/2006|20/Jan/2005}} ! The Shape of Friendship!?|2006|04/Fev/2006|27/Jan/2005}} of !|2006|04/Fev/2006|03/Fev/2005}} !|2006|01/Abr/2006|10/Fev/2005}} Convention! (Part 1)|2006|01/Abr/2006|17/Fev/2005}} Convention! (Part 2)|2006|08/Abr/2006|24/Fev/2005}} with " "!!|2006|11/Fev/2006|03/Mar/2005}} and !|2006|11/Fev/2006|10/Mar/2005}} and the Ribbon Cup!!|2006|18/Fev/2006|17/Mar/2005}} and ! Heated Battles of !!|None|None|24/Mar/2005}} Arrival! in Boots!?|2006|11/Mar/2006|28/Abr/2005}} Appears!!|2006|11/Mar/2006|28/Abr/2005}} Tournament!|2006|11/Mar/2006|05/Mai/2005}} !|2006|25/Mar/2006|26/Mai/2005}} and the Battle Frontier!!|2006|08/Abr/2006|23/Jun/2005}} |- | colspan="7" style="background: # ; " | A temporada 8 tem continuação com a Fronteira de Batalha de Kanto. |} Fronteira de Batalha de Kanto Advanced Battle (continuação) 's Laboratory! All Members Gather!!|2006|15/Abr/2006|30/Jun/2005}} ! With , , and !|2006|15/Abr/2006|07/Jul/2005}} !!|2006|06/Mai/2006|04/Ago/2005}} 's Song, Papa's Song!|2006|13/Mai/2006|11/Ago/2005}} !|2006|20/Mai/2006|18/Ago/2005}} 's Depression!|2006|27/Mai/2006|25/Ago/2005}} and ! Whose Restaurant!?|2006|03/Jun/2006|01/Set/2005}} Convention!! (Part 1)|2006|17/Jun/2006|15/Set/2005}} Convention!! (Part 2)|2006|24/Jun/2006|22/Set/2005}} VS !|2006|08/Jul/2006|29/Set/2005}} Fronteira de Batalha VS Ghost! Midnight Duel!?|2008|08/Set/2006|06/Out/2005}} ! Mansion of Rest!|2008|09/Set/2006|13/Out/2005}} and ! Wonder Drug of Love!?|2008|16/Set/2006|20/Out/2005}} 's Lake!|2008|30/Set/2006|17/Nov/2005}} and the Ninja School!!|2008|14/Out/2006|15/Dez/2005}} Travels Through Time!!|2008|14/Out/2006|22/Dez/2005}} ! VS !!|2008|21/Out/2006|05/Jan/2006}} 's Battle Debut! Harley and Taking the Game Seriously!!|2008|28/Out/2006|19/Jan/2006}} VS Tropius! Grassland Duel!!|2008|28/Out/2006|26/Jan/2006}} Convention!!|2008|04/Nov/2006|02/Fev/2006}} ! Dawn of Revival!!|2008|04/Nov/2006|09/Fev/2006}} King and Queen!?|2008|11/Nov/2006|23/Fev/2006}} VS !!|2008|18/Nov/2006|09/Mar/2006}} and Three Sisters!!|2008|25/Nov/2006|16/Mar/2006}} !!|2008|25/Nov/2006|23/Mar/2006}} ! Gold Legend!?|2008|28/Nov/2006|20/Abr/2006}} ! The Formation of the Villainous Alliance!?|2008|29/Nov/2006|27/Abr/2006}} VS ! The Final Contest!!|2008|30/Nov/2006|04/Mai/2006}} 's Disbandment!? Respective Roads!|2008|04/Dez/2006|11/Mai/2006}} & ! Defend Gym in a Tag Battle!!|2008|05/Dez/2006|18/Mai/2006}} !!|2008|07/Dez/2006|08/Jun/2006}} VS Harley! with a Double Battle!!|2008|12/Dez/2006|22/Jun/2006}} VS ! The Final Battle!!|2008|13/Dez/2006|29/Jun/2006}} and the King!|2008|14/Dez/2006|06/Jul/2006}} and the Pokémon Comedian!|2008|06/Jan/2007|20/Jul/2006}} !!|2008|13/Jan/2007|27/Jul/2006}} VS ! Rivals Forever!!|2008|27/Jan/2007|10/Ago/2006}} VS ! Last Battle!!|2008|24/Fev/2007|07/Set/2006}} Category:Listas Category:Anime *